


Voltron: A groupchat experience

by Klancesgayhell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Paladins being memes, also i might start a one shot klance fic?? Maybe??, anti shaladin, enjoy this crack fic, honestly i dont know where this is going, send me some suggestions to put into this fic if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancesgayhell/pseuds/Klancesgayhell
Summary: I've slowly descended into voltron hell and here i am. I started writing this at 2 am, tell me if you like it so far. Im open to any ideas you might want me to add in the gc fic (with credit to you ofc) Comments and kudos are appreciated!! If you ever want to find/message me my tumblr is @klancesgayhellGc names:Billy rays mullet: keithSupreme meme: lanceMore like hunkules: hunkActual space boss: alluraSpace parent: shiroCoranline: coranPidget midget: pidge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've slowly descended into voltron hell and here i am. I started writing this at 2 am, tell me if you like it so far. Im open to any ideas you might want me to add in the gc fic (with credit to you ofc) Comments and kudos are appreciated!! If you ever want to find/message me my tumblr is @klancesgayhell
> 
> Gc names:  
> Billy rays mullet: keith  
> Supreme meme: lance  
> More like hunkules: hunk  
> Actual space boss: allura  
> Space parent: shiro  
> Coranline: coran  
> Pidget midget: pidge

####  Actual Space Boss had added Coranline,More Like Hunkules,Billy Rays Mullet, Pidget Midget,Space Parent and Supreme Meme to the groupchat 

Actual space boss: this chat will help us bond together

Pidget midget: hoo boy are you going to regret this

Space parent: n o

More like hunkules: its too early for this

Pidget midget: agreed

Billy rays mullet: its literally 11am???

Supreme meme: DID SOMEONE SAY GROUPCHAT

Space parent: no

Supreme meme: you know what you wont regret? a night with me;);)

Pidget midget: keith just threw his phone across the room

Supreme meme: what's wrong keithy boy? Got you flustered;);)

Space parent: i can hear him screaming

More like hunkules: why have you forsaken me

Pidget midget: I AM A PURE AND INNOCENT SOUL?? W H Y LANCE

Supreme meme: "pure and innocent soul"

Supreme meme: sure jan

Actual space boss: jan??? Who is jan??

Pidget midget: its a meme i'll explain later now gn

More like hunkules: im going to sleep too

Supreme meme: GUYS ITS ONLY JUST STARTED

Supreme meme: GET YOUR LAZY EYEBALLS OPENED

####  more like hunkules has gone offline 

####  pidget midget has gone offline

####  space parent has gone offline 

####  actual space boss has gone offline

Supreme meme: guess it's just you and me mullet man;)

Billy rays mullet: @god why

Supreme meme: guess that we're ment to bee:)

Billy rays mullet: you can't hear me but i am internally groaning 

Billy rays mullet: you're so cheesy 

Supreme mullet: i can do something that will make you groan

Pidget midget: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY IS KEITH BLUSHING

Pidget midget: OH

Pidget midget:

####  O H 

Pidget midget: TAKE YOUR SIN ELSEWHERE

Pidget midget: R E PENT

Supreme meme: n e v er

Billy rays mullet: what have i done to be in this hell

Billy rays mullet: SPACE PARENT HELP

More like hunkules: you guys are exploding my notifications

More like hunkules: shiro's kinda busy rn;)

Pidget midget: wITH WHO????

Supreme meme: SPILL THE FUVKING BEANS

Billy rays mullet: I KNOW WHO

Billy rays mullet: HE ONLY SMILES LIKE THAT AROUND THEM

More like hunkules: i don't think it's my place to tell.....

Pidget midget: WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED HES WITH A SPECIAL SOMEOME 

Supreme meme: someome

More like hunkules: someome

Billy rays mullet: vol...tron???

Coranline: why are we repeating words??

Supreme meme: NO KEITH

Supreme meme: ugh we'll work on it later 

Pigget midget: "whats the plural form of horse"  
You: horse  
Me an intellectual: heese

Supreme meme: IM CRYING

More like hunkules: he's sprawled on the floor balling his eyes out.

Billy rays mullet: w h y pidge w hy

Pidget midget: shut up emo man

Billy rays mullet: why am i the emo one??? have you fucking seen younger coran??

Space parent: laNGUAGE

Coranline: WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT TIME

Supreme meme: wait what???

Supreme meme: no one has told me about this???

Pidget midget: omg you really dont know

More like hunkules: hoo boy are you in for a ride

Space parent: i don't ever want to revisit those images in my brain

Actual space boss: it was an...experience 

More like hunkules: im at wawa you guys want anything?

Billy rays mullet: Arizona iced tea pls

Pidget midget: their c o o k i e s 

Supreme meme: a true texan drink for a true texan boy

Billy rays mullet: what the fuck??

Supreme meme: and can you get me a hoagie? thanks bro

Pidget midget: bro

Coranline: b r o

More like hunkules: *bro intensifies by 100*

Billy rays mullet: no homo bro

More like hunkules: anything else??

Actual space boss: AN ICEE YOURE AN ANGEL

Space parent: HUNK IS AN ACTUAL GIFT FROM GOD

Supreme meme: LITERALLY WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE HIM???

Pidget midget: HES THE HUMAN EMBODIMENT OF PURE

More like hunkules: aw you guys

Pidget midget: we love you bud

Billy rays mullet: ^ 

Actual space boss: true

Space parent: rt

Pidget midget: *GASP*

Supreme meme: dID SHIRO JUST USE RT??

More like hunkules: IM SCREAMINF

Billy rays mullet: oh,,my,,god

Space parent: isn't it what everyone says when they agree with something or?? 

Pidget midget: *wipes tear* my parent is growing up

More like hunkules: so proud

Billy rays mullet: next he'll become a meme

Supreme meme: shiro come to the dark side ;)

Actual space boss: you guys are unbelievable


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super late updating this im so sorry. This chapter is basically me incorporating my finals stress. My first week of finals is finally over!! Goodluck to any of you taking exams!! Once im out of school i'll be able to update more hopefully. Comments & kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to message me you can visit my tumblr @klancesgayhell  
> This chapter is super short, but i'll start working on a longer one. Im open to any suggestions anyway tysm & have a great day.

####  Pidget midget >>> Satans left armpit

Pidget midget: IT IS M A Y

Billy rays mullet: THE MONTH TO EMBRACE THE GAY

Pidget midget: YES THAT TO BUT

Pidget midget: DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IT MEANS??

Supreme meme: aLLERGY SEASON

Pidget midget: ALSO TRUE BU T NO

Pidget midget: SMH GUYS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

More like hunkules: MY PHONE IS HAVING A SEIZURE FROM THIS GROUPCHAT

More like hunkules: DONT YOU GUYS HAVE CLASS

Supreme meme: PEOPLE WISE I DO;);)

Billy rays mullet: class who??? never heard of her

More like hunkules: how are you guys still alive

Pidget midget: its a miracle tbh

Pidget midget: BUT ANYWAY ITS MAY

Pidget midget: WHICH MEANS WE ONLY HAVE A COUPLE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT

Supreme meme: LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER

Billy rays mullet: WE STILL HAVE FINALS TO DO

Pidget midget: shit u right

More like hunkules: AND THE BOOK REPORT

Supreme meme: FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW I FORGOT

Billy rays mullet: kinky

More like hunkules: when don't you forget something

Supreme meme: I CAME HER TO HAVE A /GOOD/ TIME AND IM HONESTLY FEELING /SO ATTACKED/ RIGHT NOW

Pidget midget: have any of you guys even started working in your report

Supreme meme: ......

Billy rays mullet: suddenly im blind

More like hunkules: we're all dead rip everyone, get ready for a week of mental breakdowns and no sleep

Pidget midget: so basically the usual??

Billy rays mullet: YOU KNOW IT

Supreme meme: :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter i wrote earlier this month and decided to post it along with the previous chapter since i took so long updating!! Hopefully you guys are liking this fic so far.   
> You can message me on tumblr @klancesgayhell  
> The part that starts with "my name is keef that much is tru" is from this textpost: http://lanceispan.tumblr.com/post/159131237976/nsfw-voltron-memes-sohotthateveryonedied-my  
> All credit to them honestly i cried when i read the whole thing.

####  Billy rays mullet has added supreme meme, space parent, more like hunkules, and pidget midget to satans left armpit 

Billy rays mullet: listen here you little shits

 

Billy rays mullet: who the fuck put notes all over my bed that said keef

 

Pidget midget: my name is keef 

 

that much is tru 

 

after hard train 

 

i gets the juce 

 

i driv a kat

 

her fur so red 

 

we liv in space 

 

til zarkon’s ded 

 

i fite wit lance 

 

and hav a nife 

 

gots galra blud 

 

that bring much strif

 

hunk giv warm hugs 

 

space very wow 

 

we go to mall 

 

and ride the cow 

 

pidge is smol birb 

 

shiro is bro 

 

he gets the bayard 

 

but wer he go

i cant lead voltron

or fite da brutes

so here i sits

i drink the juce

Supreme meme: I AM DECEASED

Billy rays mullet: /HOW THE HELL/ 

More like hunkules: TAG YOURSELF IM SO HERE I SITS I DRINK THE JUCE 

Supreme meme: IM SPACE VERY WOW

Pidget midget: IM KEEF

Billy rays mullet: WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU

Billy rays mullet: i thot we were frandz:'( 

Supreme meme: KEITH NO

Space parent: BLOCKED

Pidget midget: IM

#### Pidget midget has left the chat

#### 

More like hunkules: and here you see a broken pidget

Supreme meme: may they rest in peace

#### Space parent has added pidget midget to satans left armpit

#### 

More like hunkules: welcome back to hell

Pidget midget: fuck you all

Supreme meme: SHIRO

Space parent: ive given up you guys are gonna cuss anyway

Supreme meme: WHAT KIND OF FATHER A R E YOU

Space parent: I NEVER WAS YOUR FATHER GO SHOVE YOUR DADDY KINK UP KEITHS GAY ASS

Pidget midget: GET REKT LANCE

More like hunkules: VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE SHIRO

Billy rays mullet: DONT ENABLE HIM

Supreme meme: i wont be the only thing rekted looking at you keith;) 

Billy rays mullet: ohmygod

Billy rays mullet: see the destruction you've caused shiro

Space parent: bye im leaving this sinful hellhole

#### Space parent has left satans left armpit

#### 

Pidget midget: *whispers* take me with you

Supreme meme: once you're in theres no escape

More like hunkules: it's better to just accept it at this point

~

Billy rays mullet:

#### guys

#### 

Billy rays mullet: what if the people who named the sun sun actually named the  
sun that because they have a son kink

Billy rays mullet: BUT NO ONE WOULD EVERY KNOW BECAUSE SUN IS SPELLED SUN NOT SON SO WHENEVER TGEY SAY SON PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK THEY MEAN SON AND THEY PROBABLY GET TURNED ON BY PLANETS

Billy rays mullet: AND THATS WHY THERES ALL THIS RESEARCH AND DOCUMENTARIES ON THEM AND SHIT

Billy rays mullet: @nasa hire me

Supreme meme: how high are you

Billy rays mullet: 5'3 maybe 5'5?? idk ask a scientist

Billy rays mullet: wait a minute i a, science

Pidget midget: keef what the actual fuck its 2am

Supreme meme: IM SCREECHING

More like hunkules: i love you all but im muting you its too early for this shit

Pidget midget: my brain is telling me to stay up and get blackmail on keith but my bodies saying sleep lol bye losers

Supreme meme: my bodies saying hell yes IM SORRY I HAD TO

Billy rays mullet: youw et eye>:(

Supreme meme: im not even going to try to decipher that

Billy rays mullet: _LanNCe ___

____

____

__Billy rays mullet: i haaavvvee a special rhyme i made jsut for you_ _

____

____

__Supreme meme: ?????_ _

____

____

__Billy rays mullet: Lance know hwo to dnace makws me wanna rip off his pants_ _

____

__Supreme meme: OHMYGOD_ _

____

____

__Supreme meme: I-_ _

____

____

__Billy rays mullet: :)_ _

____

____

__Billy rays mullet: keef abt to use the sleep sleep_ _

____

____

__Supreme meme: goodnight <3_ _

____

____

__~_ _

____

__Pidget midget: WE MISSED A FHCKING /KLANCE MOMENT/HUNK_ _

____

____

__More like hunkules: OHMYGOD_ _

____

____

__More like hunkules: THE /DISRESPECT/_ _

____

____

__Pidget midget: THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR SLEEPING AT A_ _

#### NORMAL HOUR

____

####  /FOR ONCE/

____

____

____

__Supreme meme: klance????_ _

____

____

__Billy rays mullet: what the fuvk is a klance_ _

____

____

__Pidget midget: you_ _

____

____

__Pidget midget: you is a klance_ _

____

____

__~_ _

____

__More like hunkules: keith: lifts anything  
Lance: god i wish that were me_ _

____

____

__Pidget midget: IM YODELING_ _

____

____

#### Supreme meme has left satans left armpit 

____

#### 

____

____

____

####  Billy rays mullet has left satans left armpit 

____

#### 

____

____

__More like hunkules: r00d_ _

____

__Pidget midget: wonder what they're up to rn( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ )_ _

____

__More like hunkules: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _

____


End file.
